


Despair

by icantouchthestars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantouchthestars/pseuds/icantouchthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

Despair is an ebony knife

Driving deep

Between shaking shoulders

Dipping close to the ground

As if to beg him back from it

Hands trembling

Rupturing the surface of the water

As if that might draw him out of it

Eyes closed

Holding back salty tears

Because the reflection of the sun

On the water

Looked too much like his hair

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do love our poetry unit in English class. At the end of the day, everything is Merlin and everything hurts.


End file.
